


Candid

by owltype



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Lawsuit Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five of your favorite memories caught in ink on glossy paper. Jaejoong's smile, his clumsiness, his sincerity, his beauty, and his love: all locked away safe in your heart and immortalized in the pictures taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

You lean against the wall, hands buried deep in your pockets, and you slouch in a casual pose. You turn your head to the side and flash the camera a smile, pouring all of your charm into the simple act.  
  
A couple feet away from you Jaejoong has mimicked your pose, leaning against a window, his arm thrown over his eyes.  
  
Your photographer coos and moves the camera so she can get the both of you in the same frame. Before the shutter closes, Jaejoong shoots you a coy smile under his arm.  
  
 _Click._  
  
Finally the manager has given you the day off, seeing how tired you have all become. You stand in front of the grill, turning pieces of fish, and your attention is caught by somebody speeding by you, chasing a black-and-white checkered ball. Jaejoong and Junsu are playing soccer: a game Jaejoong has never been good at, but he’s not afraid to make a fool of himself.  
  
You laugh as he trips over the soccer ball and flails for balance. Yoochun laughs with you as he snaps a picture.  
  
 _Click._  
  
The sky is dark and a blanket of silence lays over Seoul. You sit on the roof of the apartment building, legs dangling over the edge as you stare upward at the stars. The stars look almost close enough to touch. You're almost tempted to try.  
  
"Yunho?" You turn to face the eldest of the group. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Jaejoong sits on the ledge beside you and leans into you. You snake an arm around his waist and pull him closer, turning your head to the side to inhale his intoxicating scent.  
  
"What about, Yunnie?" Jaejoong asks softly, using the nickname you only hear in private.  
  
"About what's going to happen when you leave me."  
  
"That will never happen."  
  
He leans his forehead against yours and you sigh in bliss, and pretend not to notice Changmin peeking around the corner, camera in hand.  
  
 _Click._  
  
Jaejoong and Changmin run around the house, squirting each other with water guns. Yoochun sits on the couch, pretending not to notice their antics. Junsu, sitting next to him, laughs as Changmin tackles Jaejoong and pins him down, squirting him directly in the face with water.  
  
The lead-singer sputters and you think it's the perfect time to snap the shot. His eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open and his hair is stuck to his cheeks.  
  
You think he's beautiful.  
  
 _Click._  
  
You don't understand why he decided to do this. You don't even understand why you went along with it. But there you are, dancing in the rain like a little child again, holding his body tightly to yours as you rock back and forth.  
  
But soon he tires of dancing and he has you by the hand, and he pulls you along for the ride. He swirls, spins, skips, and runs. Normally, this would never be your thing to do. You'd rather be inside, sipping warm tea, watching Jaejoong prance around the kitchen. You plea a loss of sanity.  
  
His melodious laugh fills the air as he jumps in a large puddle, splashing water everywhere. He kicks water at you and you growl playfully, tackling him down into the grass along the side of the parking lot. He won’t stop giggling.  
  
Your head dips down and you cover Jaejoong's lips with yours. At first, all you wanted to do was shut him up. But when he kisses you back you realize it’s time to stop pretending. You deepen the kiss and his mouth slides open.  
  
Junsu, watching from the window, shouts with glee and drags Changmin and Yoochun to see.  
  
"Finally," Changmin mutters before returning to his computer. Junsu runs and gets the camera.  
 __  
Click.  
  
Five of your favorite memories caught in ink on glossy paper. Jaejoong's smile, his clumsiness, his sincerity, his beauty, and his love: all locked away safe in your heart and immortalized in the pictures taken.  
  
The five of you are on the couch in the living room, flipping through the pages of the photo-album, exclaiming over your favorites and cooing as each memory is unearthed.  
  
Your manager sitting across from you on the E-Z chair smiles softly, and takes out the camera hidden in his pocket.  
  
 _Click._


End file.
